Love never dies optimus x reddera (oc)
by Reddera prime
Summary: Reddera is a decepticon trying to be an autobot but she doesn’t know how. She is trapped there. One day she is rescued by a mech. Does she now believe in love at first sight?
1. chapter 1

Reddera' point of view (aka me as a robot )

Hello my names Reddera but u can call me red. Well I'm a decepticon and don't jump to conclusions I'm not a bloodthirsty sparkless creep. I'm nothing like that actually I'm quite different. You see I didn't choose to be a decepticon at all. I was black mailed to. I've wanted to escape from the nemesis for so long. Since I first joined their ranks. I was one of the only femmes on board including airachnid. You think being one of the only femmes of our kind they'd treat me with respect and dignity. Alas that is to good to be true. It was rather quite the opposite. I was treated like dirt nearly killed and forced to please a mech. Thank primus they were called to lord megatron's quarters. I wished I was dead ages ago. I wished I never joined but I had to. I wish I could just escape and run away.It was literal torture me being here. Why did this happen to me? Why was I so important to the con cause? At the moment you may be wondering where am I well I'm in a decepticon cell for recently trying to escape the nemesis. I've been here for days without any energon no nothing. Well except soundwave guarding the entrance to my cell. I really do wonder how long I'll be here for. The cell is damp and dark I could barely see anything a pede in front of me. All I could see was the scratch marks in the walls of the cell. I guessed they were the days prisoners wrote on the wall to remind them of how many days they were there. I felt a water like substance being emitted from my optics and trickling over my weak beaten up frame. I heard a loud noise coming from the outside of the cell. I heard punches being hammered back and forth having no clue what was going on. I cried more and started to freak out. I then see a huge blue and red mech burst through the wall and stare at me crying for my life.

Optimus point of view

I burst through the doors and saw a small frame. It was a femme. She was crying her optics out and obviously scared. She looked like she had been tortured. I almost cried feeling sorry for the poor femme. I decided I'm taking her back to base. I walk up to her crying frame and unlock her chains. She hugs me crying and I shush her telling her it's ok. I sweep her up in my arms and blush. I never noticed how beautiful she was. Why would the decepticons do this? Even to their own teammate it's just cruel.


	2. The new recruit

Optimus' point of view 

I walked back into base and laid the beautiful red , black and blue coloured femme on the med bay and informed ratchet to look after her. I don't know what it was about her , her stunning looks or her being sound asleep that made her so attractive. I knew I shouldn't of being thinking that the team would think of me as less of a leader.

"Optimus who is this femme" ratchet asked

"I'm not sure I got into the nemesis to collect information and I found this poor femme beaten up and left to offline"

The whole team walking to the main area of the base and stared in awe on what was going on.

Arcee: who is that femme *in jealousy *

Me:she is a femme I rescued from the decepticons *staring at all Reddera all over clearly lovey dovey*

Arcee: soo u rescued a fem u don't even know

Me: arcee enough !

I watch arcee walk of clearly jealous. I knew arcee clearly had a crush on me but I didn't return the feelings she wasn't my type besides this femme needed help and she was so beautiful. If she was standing up she'd be about up to my shoulders much taller than arcee. Damn she was sexy I love the way the lights reflected of her red,black and blue coloured armour. I didn't realise I was blushing madly

Ratchet: old friend you ok?

Me: I don't know ratchet I seem to be really taking a liking to this femme

Ratchet chuckles: oh optimus u just met her and u already have a crush on her

I blushed madly and picked the femme up and walked to my berthroom. I lay her gently on my berth and kissed her cheek. How can I be falling for a femme I just met even if she is stunning.

Reddera's point of view

I fluttered my optics open only to see a pair of optics stare into mine. I blushed madly it was Optimus Prime the leader of the autobots. He probably doesn't remember me from ages ago when I was not a Prime well that was a long time ago back then he was orion pax.

Me : thank you optimus for getting me out of that pit I was tortured there and I hated it and I hate megatron... but let me introduce myself my name is Reddera Prime.

Optimus: ur a prime?!

Me : yes I am I can prove it if u don't believe me.

Optimus: wait do I know u from somewhere

Me: u should ori

Optimus: rera?! Is that u

Me: yea long time no see

I blushed in shock as he hugged me tightly and pecked my cheek.

Op: I missed you so much

Me : I missed you to

Truth was I had a crush on him from day one he was such a gentleman, kind , caring and selfless more than u would ever want in a mech. It took me a lot of resistance not to kiss his dermas right then but I don't think he likes me back.

Optimus' point of view

I couldn't tell her this but I loved her from the moment I met her ,so beautiful,elegant , never a pushover,feisty , very sexy and clearly a huge tomboy. That's what I loved about her. My sweet Rera ... my sexy Reddera Prime


	3. Jealousy forming

Reddera's point of view

Me and Optimus snuggled for a long time I missed him so much we were very close friends before the war started and I lost sight of him until now.

Me: optimus ?

Op: yes red

Me: uh do u want to know how I even became a con

Optimus: I did wonder why such a powerful and beautiful femme like yourself would ever associate herself with the cons

I blushed brightly and laughed nervously

Me: well as u know I'm of the strongest femmes and megatron wanted to use that to his advantage so he he threatened me to join him either I join or my sire and carrier would die being the fem I am I joined them only to see them slaughter my sire and carrier as I stepped on board *cries*

Optimus point of view

How ?! How could megatron be so cruel?! I know he is the leader of the decepticons but that's to far even for him. I can't believe it he really is a monster.

Me: oh red I'm so so sorry you didn't deserve that at all.

red: its ok optimus it wasn't your fault.

me: I still can't help feel bad

Reddera puts a digit on my dermas making me blush brightly.

red: ssh its ok Optimus.

I blushed so hard and kissed her cheek. She is just so sweet and adorable I can see why I had a crush on her for such a long. I missed her for so long. Why did this have to happen to her if I had any say in it I would've rescued her from the nemesis sooner. I feel so bad for her.

Reddera's point of view

I blushed so hard as he kissed my cheek it was so warm and made my spark skip a beat. I cannot describe in words how great that feeling was for the first time in my existence someone had shown me love and affection. Oh boy did it feel amazing!

me: umm optimus can u show me around your base if you would be kind enough to

Op: of course reddy *I held her hand and showed her around the base*

Miko: hey big guy who's the chic

Op :Miko meet Reddera prime , Reddy meet miko one of the humans we autobots protect.

Miko; ooh is she ur girlfriend, does she like heavy metal, what does she turn into, is she a tomboy?

me: wo wo wo settle down there and no I'm not his girlfriend *blushes* , yes I love heavy metal , I turn into a Lamborghini huracan and last yes I'm a tomboy.

miko hugs my leg* yay new bestie and red u and op here would make a great couple you two are adorable.

Me and optimus both blush nervously and watch as the other humans and their partners arrives back to base.

Bulkhead: woow who's the hottie

I blush brightly and didn't notice that optimus gave him a death glare.

Optimus: team this is Reddera prime but before she was a prime before the war she was one of my best friends Rera.

Bumblebee beeps hello *

Raf : pleased to meet you

me: same goes for you kiddo

Jack: How come we haven't seen her before

June :Yea... *kinda jealous*

Op: well I rescued red from the nemesis just an hour ago so the only bots who saw her were arcee and ratchet.

arcee: yea don't trust her*jealous*

everyone except june and arcee: well we trust her

Optimus' point of view

how come Reddera has to be so hot I can't help but stare at her all over even in front of my team. I really need to get my helm together. They mustn't know I have a crush on her.

Bulkhead,Bb,Ratch, and all the kids: hey optimus may we talk to you alone?

me: sure * I follow them to the roof of the base*

Miko: Optimus its so obvious you clearly have a thing for her.

Bulkhead: Miko is right op u clearly like her bet u wanna frag her too.*smirks*

I blush brightly* do you really think we should be talking about this?

Bulkhead: miko, jack and raf may we talk to optimus alone

miko: awww *walks off with the others*

Bulkhead: sooo prime has a thing for the new recruit eh. Bet u love~ her fat aft and big bazongas and wanna frag her so hard~*smirks*

I blush brightly* enough already but uh yes u are r right bulkhead *blushes even brighter


End file.
